As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Due to the recent proliferation of camera-equipped mobile devices (e.g., smartphone, tablet, smart glasses, etc.), individuals are generating large volumes of images during their daily lives. For example, a user may take an image with other people at a business meeting. As another example, a user may take an image of a product to be acted upon at later time, e.g., for further research or purchase. However, personal devices such as mobile phones are generally not the ideal place to store large number of images, because storage space on such devices is limited. When large numbers of images are saved, a user who captured the images may find it time consuming and tedious to look through the images at a later time for a desired subject matter or to file and categorize the images.